Pencil Mishap
by snow-leopard-demon24
Summary: Harry Potter did not know that today would be a terrible day. All because of a prank everyone thought he did. Really, it was because of a stupid mechanical pencil.


Pencil Mishap

By snow-leopard-demon24

Warnings: OOC, Snarry if you squint, spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

Harry Potter could not believe the trouble he was in receiving a detention to a stern talking. He could not stand the looks of pity from Hermione for a prank which he supposedly did. All started because of a stupid mechanical pencil.

Harry Potter was scared, no the word oversimplifies what he felt. Harry Potter was terrified, because he forgot his Potion's essay. His day had started off abnormally. He woke up late, and only had three hours of sleep because Moldy-shorts thought it would be funny to mess with his head. There was no more hot water, so he had to take a cold shower. The floor was wet so he fell, exposing his posterior to all the guys, making him the laughing stock of all Gryffindor. He dropped his Pumpkin Juice on his pants, making it seem that he peed on himself; couldn't change because he was already late. So for two classes everyone thought that he needed a diaper. Fortunately, the only normal occurrence happen, sadly, was that Draco Malfoy was a prat.

So when he entered Potions class, and took his textbook out he realized the most terrifying event that any student at Hogwarts could have ever occurred. He did not have his Potions essay. In fact, he only had his textbook and a pencil with him. Forgetting his potions toolkit alongside his homework Harry was truly and ultimately "fucked."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language. Now, pass up you essays. I will try to suppress my horror of each of your writing and try to contain my giddiness of failing each and every one of one you." Harry could only sit there, his ears turning red in embarrassment as everyone turned in their homework. "Potter, the Chosen One, he-who-could-not-stay-dead, our celebrity. Tell me, do you think your fame will prevent you from not following my directions? Twenty points for incompetence and detention at eight. Wait, you don't have your toolkit either? That is a fail in your assignment for the day Mr. Potter. You shall sit their quietly and if I hear even a squeak from you I'll make sure you will have detention for the rest of the year. "

As the class was dismissed Harry rushed out of the door not noticing his mechanical pencil fall out of his bag as he was busy rushing to the Common Room. The clicking sound of shoes was heard in the hall, a student picked up the pencil in wonderment. As he never saw such a device ever in his life. At the top it seemed to have a mechanism so he pushed it down to have something come out and poke the eye of Draco Malfoy.

Harry, unaware of such fatality, was in the Gryffindor Common Room telling both Hermione and Ron about the horrible day he had. To be interrupted by a first-year telling him that the Headmaster wanted to speak with him. Looking confused, he walked to the Headmaster's office, the gargoyle allowing him entrance without the use of a password. Afraid that something terrible happen concerning Voldemort. He rushed into the Headmaster's office to be scorned by Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster telling him how ashamed he was of his actions of a prank which resulted in hurting a fellow student. Giving him a detention for a whole month with Professor Snape he walked numbly to the Great Hall. As he sat down ignoring Hermione's looks of pity as the told his best mates what happened. Harry didn't have an appetite, so he sat at the table waiting for dinner to be over. He got up and walked to Snape's office awaiting the detention re received earlier today. He was allowed in and sat on the uncomfortable chair waiting for Snape to finish grading. He was surprised with the words that came out of the Potion Masters mouth, "Potter, I hear that you left your tool lying around and that it was used incorrectly to the point that it hurt someone. I think I will show you how to properly use your tool."

* * *

I had inspiration for this story actually when I was trying to write the next chapter of The Potions Conference, which I think I'm not going to update anytime soon. I actually dropped my pencil when I was writing. I am sorry for the OOC and the spelling/grammar errors. I am accepting prompts so if you want to me to write anything leave a review. Thanks for your time, and I hope you like it.


End file.
